Steven Reversal
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post-Steven Floats AU! A great horde of darkness and Demons has been unleashed upon the Earth, and the fate of two worlds will be decided by the Gems. Will anyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

Steven Reversal

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

 **Slenderman** laughed as he allowed yet another Jackie-Chan universe burn to rubble behind him as he made off with the goods. He double checks the sack to make sure all the loot is there. **"Let's see...Talismans...Oni Masks...Pan'ku Box...Yep! There all here!"**

He turns to look at a 'Steven Universe' universe. **"Ah! Yet another world I spread tasty plot coupons over!...Yet why do I feel like I could do more?"** He pauses as he takes a look through his 'one-shot' ideas...then(somehow) smirked. **"Bingo."** He then briefly detours to yet another 'Universe' universe...before heading back to the first...

…...

Connie and Steven were hanging around the temple, reading 'Familiar familiar'-

 **POOF!**

Both kids recoiled back in horror as an eldritch abomination appears out of thin air. **Slenderman** laughed. **"Brace yourself kids! Your going on a little ride!"**

He snapped his fingers and sent both of them tumbling through separate portals. He then leaves one portal open, and a large blood scrawling on the wall. **Steven was here**. With an arrow pointing at the portal...

…...

Steven and Connie fell from their separate portals and hit the sand with a thud. Both children groaned as they wobbled slowly back up to their feet. "Steven, are you okay?" Asked Connie concerned a she stumbled toward him to help steady him. Steven groaned. I-I think so...might need to lay down for a bit." Stated Steven in a queasy manner.

Connie nodded. "Okay, fortunately that creature didn't really send us that far away from the temple...so we'll just go there."

Still a bit dizzy...Steven complied as Connie helped him along. As they left the clearing, she couldn't help but think: _When did Steven change his clothes? And where- No, I'll worry about that later...Steven needs help now..._

…...

The crystal Gems, having heard the commotion in the temple ran to check on the kids...only to find a strange portal...and a message written in what Garnet identified as Steven's blood...The Gems didn't need to be told twice, they leaped through the portal without a second thought.

They suddenly found themselves in a distant part of the beach. Garnet frowned. _Odd...This is definitely Beach City...and yet...something seems off..._

Garnet put these thoughts aside when Amethyst exclaimed that she could see Steven. They turned to see Steven stumbling around disoriented and alone.

"Whoa, what is he wearing?" Asks Amethyst with a laugh. Sure enough Steven was wearing nothing but a loincloth...and seemed very tan...

Pearl shook her head. "Never mind that- STEVEN ARE YOU OKAY!?" She shouts as she starts to run toward him concerned.

Steven took one look at her- AND SCREAMED! And ran the opposite direction like the devil himself was after him!

Pearl blanched...then ran after him. "Steven?! Where are you going? Come back!" She shouted.

"Pearl! Stop! Something's not right here!" Shouted Garnet. But Pearl had already left. Garnet groaned but she and Amethyst followed after her...

…...

Steven was slowly regaining his senses as Connie helped him walk. And then he noticed something. "Connie you go to a costume party or something?" Indeed, Connie was wearing a leopard skin loincloth and bikini top, with a scarf wrapped around her belly button.

Connie chuckled. "I could ask you the same question. Where did you get such bizarre clothes?" She asks as she gestures to him. Steven looks down on himself confused...he was wearing his usual pants and T-shirt.

He looks back at Connie confused. "Uh...Connie what are you talking about? This is what I always-

 **ROAR!**

They both turned around just in time to see a corrupted Gem jump out of the bushes-

 **GLOW!**

Steven instinctively pulled out his weapon from his gem- And so did Connie!?

"YOU HAVE A GEM!?" They both shouted at each other simultaneously, before the creature struck and they had to take evasive action...

…...

The Crystal Gems paled. The instant they followed Steven toward the temple...they knew something was wrong...instead of the statue of a 'giant woman' perched atop their home...there was a twisted visage of Yellow Diamond!...But that wasn't the reason they paled...No it was the sight of three figures that had jumped out of the temple in response to Steven's cries...

"STEVEN GET BEHIND US!" Shouted Jasper protectively as he, Peridot and Lapis made ready to attack the confused Crystal Gems.

…...

Connie slashed the beasts tentacle with the sword she'd just pulled from her diamond.

"WHAT-

…...

Steven smacked the beasts claw away with his shield

-IS-

…...

-GOING ON HERE!?" Screamed Pearl...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Reversal ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter was collaborated by Wolvenstrom**

 **...**

Peridot gasped! "How did those clods- "Figure that out later! Fight now!" Shouted Jasper, the three YD Gems immediately sprang into action- "Attack the strongest first!" She shouted.

Naturally, Garnet and Pearl got on their guard. They didn't know what was going on, but they weren't about to let themselves get beaten up-

The YD Gems dog pilled on a surprised Amethyst- She was poofed before she could even react. Peridot laughed as she bubbled Amethyst and sent her away-

"Is it me, or was that too easy?" Asked a confused Lapis. "Are you seriously complaining about that?" Asked a baffled Peridot. Jasper frowned, Lapis was right something was-

"GIVE BACK AMETHYST!" Shouted Pearl as she ran at them. Jasper shook his head, he'd dwell on that later.

"You two! Handle her! I'll handle the Beserker!"

 _"Beserker?"_ Thought Garnet confused as Jasper started to lunge for her...

...

Both Steven and Connie just stared at each other...they'd just beaten the corrupted Gem...and they were currently pointing their GEM weapons at each other-

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIEND!?" They both shouted simultaneously...they just looked at each other baffled.

"Okay hold on, let's start over." Said Steven suddenly, trying to calm himself down. He makes his shield vanish and extends a hand. "My names Steven, what's your name?"

"Your not Steven! Steven's not a Gem!" But then Connie REALLY thinks on the situation... "But...you look...sound...and ACT like Steven...Wh- What is going on here!?" She demanded.

Steven frowned too...and then it hit him- "Unfamiliar Familiar 7!" He shouts suddenly.

"I...what?" Asked a baffled Connie. "This is like Unfamiliar Familiar 7: Mirror Mirror!" Explained Steven. "Where Lisa and Archimicarus are banished to the reverse world by the Unknown One-Eyed Man, and they fight their reverse counterparts! That are secretly enslaved by dreaded reverse cake!...The dialogue was good...but the story was kinda choppy..." Admitted Steven.

"...I have NO idea what your talking about..." Said Connie finally... Steven gasped. "A Connie who's never heard of Unfamiliar Familiar!? This is definitely an alternate world! And... Steven's eyes widened in horror.

"Which means my Connie is here too!" He quickly runs off in a random direction. "Connie! Don't eat the reverse cakes! That's how they devour your organs!" Screams Steven in a panic.

"Wait! Come back!" Shouts Connie as she runs after him...

...

Meanwhile, Connie falls out of a portal...and looks around...it looks like a weird futuristic living room... "Where am I?" Asks Connie out loud...and then she hears explosions outside...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Heads up! In this story Rose will be Pink Diamond...I just liked that story a lot(not that the current 'Whodunnit' with PD isn't entertaining as well, I love it too)...but more importantly...It just matches well with the direction this story takes.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
